We Are Family!
by Beatlesfan90
Summary: Takes place after "In my Time of Dying" John has told the boys something that could change their lives. Not only their lives but the life of a young girl in Seattle WA.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"Look are we going to get this race going or not?" 20-year-old Andrea leaned against her car looking to her opponent.

"Oh chill, Andie. We are just waiting for our other racer." The young man told her as he flipped open his phone.

"What are the stacks?" Dean appeared from behind a line of observers.

"What? You want in?" Andie asked him. Not sure what to make of him.

"Yeah why not?" He stole a glace at his brother. "I'm Dean. This is my brother Sam."

"Hi?" Andrea was still not sure about the newcomers. "Sorry but I think we are full up for this race." She glanced over at the young man, Josh, who was still talking on the phone to who she hoped, was the last racer.

"No we aren't. The losers not coming." Josh said. "Something about his girlfriend being sick or something."

"Great, we'll take his place." Dean smiled at her.

"Fine." Andie sighed, "What are you driving?"

Dean pointed back to the Impala and smiled.

"'67 Impala… Not bad. But trust me, unless you have put some serious cash into that car. You will be no competition." She informed him.

"Oh come on, Andie. You never know. He could have some skills." Josh said sarcastically.

"Shut up Josh!" Andrea shot him a sharp look. "I never said anything about him not having any skills. It's the car." She turned to Sam and Dean. "Do you know how many hours of work I have put into this car? Or how much cash is under that hood?"

"Well, I don't know. Dean here has put a lot of work into his car too." Sam said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Is that so?" Andrea stood straight and walked up to Sam. The top of her head only coming to about his nose. Sam being six foot four and her only coming to a five foot five. "And what are you? His cheerleader?" Sam looked at her awestruck. Dean let out a small laugh before Sam shot him a warning glance. "Whatever! Let's just get this race going before the cops show up."

As if on cue the police sirens could be heard down the road.

"Great! Too late!" Andrea turned back around to Josh, "Remind me to kill Jake later." She ran off to the drivers seat of her car and got in. The drivers side window rolled down.

"What is it?" Dean asked looking around.

"Cops, you idiot!" She shot back. "Get outta here!"

"Run Sammy!" Dean grabbed his brother's arm and led him back to the car. The police cars rounded the corner and into sight. "Well that's just great. She doesn't even like us." He looked to Sam as they sped off.

"We will just have to run into her somewhere else." Sam watched his brother, as he maneuvered the unfamiliar streets.

"Yeah I guess." Dean sighed, "Man did you see how she just knew what the car was? Even down to the year."

"I know! Not bad." Sam replied, "To bad the cops came when they did. Would have liked to have seen her drive."

"I know. I was kinda hoping to see what all she had under the hood of that car."

"Me too." Sam looked back out the windshield, "Hey wait. Is that her?"

"It is." Dean laughed. "Well I think it is." He turned to his brother with a mischievous grin. "Should we follow her? See how she does?"

"She could lose you in a second, Dean." Sam grinned back at him. "Besides, if she caught us what would she think?"

"Maybe she'd… Or maybe… Or…"

"Forget it Dean. We will just have to run into her some other place." Sam told him forcefully. Sam may be the younger of the two but he should didn't act like it sometimes. He looked back out the window where the light in front of them went from green to red in an instant. "Dean!"

"What?" Dean turned his head right in time to hit the brakes and stop before hitting the car ahead of them. Sending the brothers forward in their seats. "Sammy?"

"I'm fine Dean! You?" Sam answered back looking to his brother for reassurance.

"Yeah I'm alright." Dean said also looking at his brother. His first worry was that Sam was okay. He didn't care about himself as much in this type of situation. Sam is who he had to worry about. His little brother. Not him. "Damn that could have been bad."

"You're telling me." Sam said as he rubbed his hand to his forehead. Making sure when he went forward he did hurt himself to much. He didn't want his brother to worry. Realizing to late that Dean was watching him. He dropped his hand to his lap and tried not to look his brother in the eye.

"Sammy? You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean." Sam answered shortly.

"Alright." Dean wasn't so sure but didn't want to press his luck trying to get anymore out of him. "Well that just great. We can hunt down every supernatural thing out there, but we can't even keep up with our own little sister?"

* * *

**Please Review! I will post the next chapter after receiving at least two reviews! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Andie sat behind the desk of the car parts shop she worked in. Her long, dirty blond hair pulled into a messy ponytail. There were not many people coming in that day and that made Andie bored. She pulled a book from the back room and sat down to read it when the bells on the door rang loudly. She looked up from the book to two young men that walked into the shop.

"Can I help you find something?" She asked them. She studied the boys in front of her. They looked so familiar, but she didn't know where from. "Do I know you guys?"

"Uh… Yeah. We were at the race last night." The older of the two said. He took in her jeans and t-shirt combo. He couldn't help but think how closely dresses she was to himself and his brother.

"Oh yeah! The ones with the Impala, right?"

"Yep. That's us! I'm Dean this is my brother Sa—"

"Sam. I remember." She smiled at the brothers. "What can I do for you guys?"

"Well, we were thinking about what you said last night about my car and thought we might check out a few places and see prices of things… You know?" Dean smiled at her, "We heard this was the place to go."

"You heard right. We have the best stock in town." She stood up and walked around the desk to show the boys around, "What kinda engine you got? Mind if I take a look?"

"Not at all." Sam said before Dean got the chance to protest. Dean shot him a look that Sam took as _Not-my-baby_.

"Cool. Want to pop the hood?" She walked out the door and over to where the Impala was parked. Dean nodded and did as he was asked.

"427 engine. 385 BHP, coupled with a Turbo Hydra-Matic." Andrea said looking under the hood. After a few minutes of tinking around under the hood she looked back up at the boys. "Looks like you have been keeping this engine fairly clean. Where'd you get this car?"

"My dad had it before I did. He got it at a junkyard. Fixed it up." Dean sighed, "Hell, we grew up driving the country in it."

"And he just gave it to you?" Andie cleaned the grease off her hands and went back inside, followed by the brothers. "Wish I had your dad."

"So what do you think?" Sam leaned against counter playing with the NOS lanyards that were hanging there.

"About the car? I say don't do anything to it. You don't really want to race that thing. I mean it's a good car, you don't want to hurt it."

"Hurt it? What do you mean?" Dean asked warily.

"I mean racing is brutal. I went through like three junker cars. Crashed them all." She looked back at the towel still in her hand. "Hard."

"What?" Sam took a step towards her.

"Well I… I was told that if I'm seen in the hospital one more time due to a car crash, they'll kill me if I'm not already dead." She smirked at the boys.

"Right." Dean scoffed. "So you don't think I should race 'er huh?"

"Nope. I think you should leave that baby alone. She seems happy the way she is." Andie went behind the desk once again. "Can I help you with anything else?"

"Well, Sammy and I here were kinda hoping to… Maybe…"

"You want to see what's under my hood don't you?" She looked the brothers in the eyes.

"Yeah!" Both boys said in unison nodding their heads as well.

"This way." She laughed and showed the boys to the back of the store where a blue Lancer Evo was sitting. The same car she was driving the night before at the race. "_This_ is my baby."

"Whoa." Dean walked around it. "Want to pop the hood?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure." She fished the keys from her pocket and unlocked the car. Popping the hood and standing back to let the boys admire her handy work. Dean whistled in approval. "You like it, or something?"

"Uh… Yeah!" He grinned up at her. Sam came to stand beside her letting his brother admire the car on his own.

"Want a soda?" She asked, looking up at Sam.

"Sure. We'll leave Dean to himself." He laughed. "Dean we are getting a coke. You want one?"

"Uh huh." He nodded but didn't take his eyes off the engine.

"Okay let's go." Sam smiled and put a hand on Andie's shoulder. The walked down a long hallway back to the store and over to a vending machine. Sam went to take out his wallet before looking up at odd expression on Andie's face. "What?"

"You don't pay for it." She laughed and opened the face of the vending machine. After they got the sodas they wanted they went to sit down at the table in the back of the shop. "So I uh…"

"What?" Sam looked up from his coke can.

"I wanted to apologize to you." She said softy.

"Apologize? For what?"

"You know. The Cheerleader comment last night?"

"Don't worry about it." He laughed, "Trust me I've had worse comments thrown at me. Hell, Most of them from Dean himself."

"Okay. Well I just didn't want you think that I was a snob or anything." She grinned at him.

"Nuh. We're good!"

"Good!" She smiled at him. Just as they were sitting there smiling at each other Dean walked in. Interrupting them. "Oh hi."

"Hi?" He smirked, "Am I inter—"

"Shut it, Dean." Sam glared up at him.

"So, where are the cokes?" He asked.

"Over in the vending machine." Andie pointed out. He walked over and pulled out his wallet. "Um Dean?"

"Shh." Sam stopped her. They watched as Dean put the dollar in and hit the button. But nothing happened. The two observers laughed as he hit the button again and then started kicking the machine.

"What?" He said as he watched his two younger siblings laugh at him. Only one of which knowing he was his younger sibling.

"Oh nothing." Sam chuckled, "Just that you just wasted your buck."

"What?"

"The cokes are free." Andie informed him with a laugh.

"Bitch." Dean called his brother his favorite nickname and hit him in the back of the head.

"Jerk." Sam answered back.

"You're both pansies." Andie added in, not wanting to feel left out. All three of the youngsters laughed at and with each other. "So I'm going to the club tonight, you guys want to come with me?"

"Club?" Dean seemed interested.

"Yeah. My friends and I all go to the same club. Hang out; listen to music, dance, and drink. Should be fun if you're up for it."

"Sure. Sounds great." Sam nodded.

"Cool. Well do you want to meet me here around eight?"

"Sure. Who wants to drive?" Dean asked with a grin.

"I gotta see how that Impala drives." Andie stated hopefully. Dean laughed and nodded his head. "Yes!" She smiled happily. The bells on the door rang out and Andie got up to see who had come in. The boys followed her out into store.

"Hey Andie, We are going to head out. See you tonight at eight?" Sam smiled at her.

"Yep see you guys then." She smiled back then turned back to her new costumer.

"See you." Dean smiled before walking out the door and over to the Impala. He unlocked the doors and the two got in. "I like her."

"Yeah me too!" Sam agreed. "And it looks like she does like us."

"Yeah. That's a good thing. We can keep her safe that way."

"Yeah. That'll be easy." Sam stated sarcastically. They pulled out of the parking lot and back to the motel to get ready for that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The night moved quickly. Eight O'clock came before the boys knew it and they were off to pick up Andrea. When they got there they were met with a big sign on the door saying "Sorry we are closed." Dean looked to his brother and shrugged. He lifted his hand and was about to knock when a door off to the side of the store swung open, causing both boys to reach instinctively for the knives they had hidden on themselves.

"Hey guys!" Andie popped her head out the door and smiled at the brothers. "This way." Sam and Dean relaxed at that point and allowed Andie to lead them to a small apartment above the shop. Her jeans and t-shirt were replaced by a black, flowing mini skirt and a shimmering red top. Her long hair flowed just past her shoulders in ringlets.

"Do you live here?" Sam asked as he looked around the cramped room.

"Yep." Andie smiled at him.

"How does that work?" Dean questioned.

"My best friend's dad owns the place. He lets me live here rent free for working in the shop." She informed them.

"You don't have any family around?" Sam looked up at her from the seat he had taken on the couch.

"Uh no. I'm a foster kid." She answered grimly. "I've never really had a family."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Sam dropped his gaze to the floor. A bundle of fur moved slightly and a little gray cat head popped up to look at him. "Whoa." He eyed the cat, "Who is this little fella?"

"That's Taz. My other baby, besides my car." She laughed as she watched the cat curl up in Sam's lap. "I was just finishing up getting ready if you guys just want to wait out here?" They both nodded at her and she went to finish up. "Okay. Let's go!" She said appearing a few minutes later.

"Alright." Dean smiled joyfully.

"Right. Uh Andie? How do I get the furball to move?" Sam grinned up at her, poking the cat to get him to move.

"Taz…" Andrea laughed as well, "Come on you have to get off him now." She picked the cat up off Sam's lap and put him on the back of the couch. "Come on guys."

The drive to the club was not a long one, but being downtown Seattle at night they drove anyway. Even if she was with Sam and Dean, both being armed and trained, they opted to drive instead.

"Well, here we are." Andrea smiled as they stood in front of the brightly lit building.

"Man, look at that line. We are never going to get in tonight." Dean looked down at her.

"Lines? No, no, no. _We _don't wait in _lines._" She laughed and walked straight up to the bouncer in the front of the line. "Hello Frank."

"Andie! You're late, my dear." He smiled at her, "Who are these guys?" He waved his pen in the direction of Sam and Dean.

"I know I'm late." She grimaced, "And these are my new friends, Sam and Dean." She pointed to each brother and added, "They are my guests tonight."

"Alright. Go on in." He let her past the red rope, "But hey next time call me and tell you have people coming?"

"Of course." She smiled back at him. Andrea, Sam, and Dean all walked into the club were music was being played loudly over large speakers. It was lit with a strobe light glinting the large room. People filled to the room with chatter, laugher, and dancing.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked her once inside the main dance room.

"I know the owner." She yelled over the music. "I'm a VIP. I can get anywhere in this club. He even has me run it some nights."

"Do you know everyone in this town?" Sam sounded amused.

"You meet a lot of people when you race." She laughed. Andrea led the boys over to the bar and sat down with one Winchester on either side of her.

"Hey Andie!" The young man behind the counter greeted her.

"Hi Garret. Good turn out tonight."

"Yeah I know. Who are your friends here?" He looked to Dean then Sam.

"Oh right. Garret this is Dean and his brother Sam." She turned to the brothers, "Guys this is Garret. His older brother owns the place."

"Nice to meet you." Sam shook his hand.

"You too. Can I get you a beer?" Garret asked both boys.

"Yes, please." They said in unison.

"Just put it on my tab, okay?" Andie informed him.

"Austin's not going to like seeing beer on your tab." Garret declared playfully.

"I'll explain it to him later." She teased back.

"We can pay for it, its fine." Sam grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket.

"I'd like to see you try to argue with Andie on this one. Once she makes up her mind there is no changing it." Garret laughed.

"Kinda like when I get in front of you in racing there's no changing that either? Right?" She grinned at Garret. Dean and Sam watched the two of them go at each other in teasing for a few minutes just sipping their beers.

"Alright!" An announcement came from over the speakers, "Andie's here! We can get the girls up for a song if we are loud enough."

"What?" Andie spun around in her seat to see who was on stage. "No!" She yelled up to the man standing with the microphone. "Not tonight!" Suddenly Andrea was being drug up to the stage before Sam or Dean had time to react. "No guys. Stop. Not tonight." She yelled to the people grabbing her arms.

"What's happening?" Sam turned back to Garret who was just standing there laughing to himself.

"Andie and three of her friends all sing together as a group," He enlightened them, "So whenever they are all here at the same time, Austin, my brother, makes them sing. He loves to embarrass Andie."

Sam looked back up to find Andie and three other girls standing on stage all discussing something; he assumed was the song they were going to sing. He then took that time to turn to his brother. "Do you think the demon is here?"

"I don't know. But she comes here a lot, so it's possible." Dean replied.

"Okay everybody," Andie's voice came out of the speakers. "We are only singing one song! That's it. So listen good." The crowd laughed at her statement. The music started and the girls all sang the song "Crush" by 3G, Andrea singing lead. Both boys' jaws dropped when she started. After the song was over the large room exploded into applause. Andie and her friends took their bows and left the stage.

"Well what'd ya think?" Andie asked once she had returned to her seat looking from one brother to the other.

"That was… Amazing." Dean stated. "Where'd you learn to sing like that?"

"I've always been able too." Andie shrugged and sat back in her place between the brothers.

"Well done, Andie!" A girl, who looked to be around the same age as her, said. The girl wore a black, strapless mini dress that hugged her tightly around the waist.

"Oh, hi Vicki." Andie looked almost disappointed when she saw who it was, "What do you want?"

"I want to know who these hunks are, you're with." She smiled at each brother.

"I'm Dean." He smiled at her. "This is my brother, Sam."

"Hi." She smiled back at her.

"Bye Vicki." Andie glared at her. "We have to get going now."

"What?" Vicki looked back to Andie. "You're leaving? You just got here."

"Yeah Andie, we just got here." Dean mirrored Vicki's expression of shear confusion. Andrea gave Dean a look that told him not to question her.

"Sorry we have to go now." Andie stated again. She got up and walked off to the back of the room with the brothers on her heels.

"What was that about?" Sam questioned once out of earshot of Vicki. Andie's back was turned to him and all he could hear were the frustrated sounds coming from the back of her throat.

"She is not someone you want to be around. She just—" Andie shook her head in disgust. "She uses men. And I have never gotten along with her. _Ever_!"

"That's alright." Dean clapped her on the back. "I was kinda ready to get outta there anyways."

"Really?" Andie looked up at him in surprise.

"Not really." Dean chuckled. "But if you want to go, then I'm game."

"Thanks!" Andie smiled up at him. "Well we can go back to the shop and mess around with a few cars."

"Sounds like fun." Dean nodded in agreement.

"Sure." Sam agreed as well.

"Cool! Let's go." Andie said before walking out the door and over to where the Impala was parked. The three climbed into the car and were back at the shop before they knew it. Andie went to stick the key into the door that lead up to the apartment but something caught her eye. "What_ is_ that?" She walked over to the shop door that was broken and shattered. "Oh my…"

"Call the cops."

* * *

**A/N: I don't own anything supernatural. (Well, the DVD's yes but I don't think they count that) Well what did you think? Andie's shop was broken into. Luck she had the boys there to help her and make sure she's okay. Well let me know what you thought I will start work on the next chapter! **

**Thanks,**

**Britt**


End file.
